karls_star_wars_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Otasi Naga
Otasi Naga (Inquisitor) of The NCIS / Inquisitori Magistari of the I Inquisitor of The New Confederacy Early life of Otasi: 'Otasi spent the better half of Childhood as a gungan noble. That is until the second battle of Naboo took place. 'The Imperial occupation: The Naboo Capital of Theed faced what appeared to be unstoppable odds of defeat. Otasi was terrified fleeing through the streets of the City as his Childhood father one of the chief diplomats to the Naboo queen, then began to grab Otasi arm tighter. In a way that implied a swift demand of force. This action alone resembled a kaduu moving with a cart of goods but then suddenly spooked by a wild gun dark would flee in destructive terror while running through one of Naboos many marshes. Otasi shouted to his Varash Naga where are we going demanding to know what was going on. In fear Otasi stared as the sky as it blazed a hot trail of red as several of the buildings in the piazza on their spires and towers, suddenly erupted into surging inferno of ash and debries shortly followed by shouts and screams of several people across the courtyard who were crushed by some of the rubble. Shortlty followed by the individuals in question swiftly vanishing under crushed stone and was once a beautiful marble colllum. Varash shouted there’s no time to explain, Sepratist rebel’s are fighting in the streets and the Imperials are here crush all resistance to the Emperor. Otasi quickly began to maintain pace with his father. He was nervous looking this way and that trying to find a speeder or air speeder. Meanwhile it appeared that Varash was already ahead of him. As his Father shouted “faster son we only have a mile to the bongos on the main river. We have to warn the Guangan high council!” Otasi quickly in alarm shouted back how do you know we will make it father there’s at least three causeways between us and the imps are bombing us. Varash simply shouted back at Otasi to shut up or be left to fend for himself. Otasi knowing that his father always carried out with what he said , suddenly became quite and followed his father at still an inscesant pace. Otasi noticed they were nearly to the bong dock with at least a block to spare. When suddenly a door to their left exploded with sudden shrapnel and screams could be heard inside. Varash froze pulling out a sleek blaster pistol the chromium gleaming In the sun. Varash shouted to Otasi quickly son I will cover you get to the bongo. Otasi began to run when he quickly heard ” roger roger” look fleeing civilians said what sounded like a droid. “ You know your orde no witnesses.” It was the last time Otasi saw his father quickly over taken by b2 and b1 battledroids who began to open fire just as Otasi turned the corner tears in his eyes Varash collapsed in a wave of red blaster fire. Smoke smoldering from his fathers chest, Otasi knew he would be next if he didn’t get out of there. Horrified Otasi made it to the Bongos. Just as he began to start the bongo by entering the cockpit red was the last thing Otasi saw before barely waking on the dock screaming his face and leg and ches bleeding from molten carbon leaking from his face and body. Immediately in distance Otasi hear the voice of a grizzled neiomdian that one capture him. He is wounded and a Hungarian we could get a lot of intel and secrets from him, Hurry we don’t have much time before the imperials get here. We need to get back into hiding before we are further discovered. upon hearing that Otasi found himself being suddenly lifted by battledroids towards a At AA tank as he faded in and out of Conciousness. The Life of an agent: Otasi would during much of the Galactic civil wa continue to serve the corporate sector authority and the Remnant of the trade federation as a secret operative to maintain relations between both of them but to secretly gather intel on Naboo and its people for years to come. He would complete a great deal of smuggling missions which lead to a thriving underground black market on the occupied world of Naboo. After having received some major cybernetic repairs From barely surviving a destroyed bongo from when he was younger Otasi would work harder and harder until at last a secret contract was signed to Aide in getting the trade federation delegates off Naboo. After years in hiding they quickly contracted Otasi their finest corporate officer in years who had done well on the streets of Naboo managing casinos and making sure an underground black market flourished. Otasi jumped at the position it leadership quickly contracted him as an escort which lead to the trade federation joining again with the corporate sector and several other worlds creating the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. Otasi also moved quickly to take on a severely dangerous priority one mission on Ofer by the new prime minister when given the chance he lept at the chance to stop the mysterious man known as the master and so his story began in Season 1.